1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a data conversion circuit, and more particularly, to an analog-to-digital conversion circuit.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An analog-to-digital conversion circuit may include a plurality of analog blocks arranged in parallel with one another, which compare applied analog data voltages with reference voltages. However, the analog blocks may have a degraded linearity because of an offset error that may be generated during the manufacturing thereof.
An analog-to-digital conversion circuit may use an offset averaging technique to minimize performance degradation due to the offset error. In the technique, phase compensation is performed between adjacent analog blocks. When resistors are used in the technique, a reference voltage is included and a dummy block is inserted on both output ends of the analog blocks connected to each other in parallel, so that an averaging effect may be induced.
A Mobius band type averaging technique with a feedback loop may be used to satisfy low-power/small-area characteristics of an analog-to-digital conversion circuit. However, the Mobius band type averaging technique still degrades the linearity of the analog-to-digital conversion circuit because of a parasitic resistance component generated due to metal routing at both ends of the analog blocks.